Escritos de sangre
by Yuna Mics
Summary: La llegada de Annie a Francia marca el inicio de una serie de crímenes basados en los libros escritos por su hermano, Dimitry, el cual lleva un tiempo desaparecido. Ahora ella y todo el instituto Sweet Amoris estarán bajo la merced de un psicópata que no estará satisfecho hasta ver a todos caer ante la desesperación. Parejas: Annie x Kentin x Castiel x ¿Dimitry?
1. Capitulo 1

**Holanda~ ****¿Como están? Este es mi primer Fic PUBLICADO, (YA QUE SOY UNA COBARDE QUE LE DABA MIEDITO HACERLO) Una amiga me obligó y no tuve mas opción que subirlo, no soy muy buena en lo que es romance pero intentare incluirlo en éste Fic un tanto diferente xD bueno como sea no los aburro disfrútenlo y déjenme sus criticas, la verdad es que se los agradecería muchísimo :3**

* * *

_DÍA__ 1_

-Un poco más, Ya casi…

-An, baja de allí –Dijo Dimitry un poco molesto- Ya casi es hora de irme.

-Un segundo Dim, ya casi lo alcanzo- Estiré lo más que pude mis brazos para alcanzar a ese gato blanco que estaba atrapado en el árbol- Lo tengo!

-Baja de ahí, vas a caerte.

-No soy tan torp...

-Cuidado!

Desperté por el golpe que me di al caer de la cama ¿Eso fue un sueño? Parecía tan real, supongo que estoy ansiosa de ver a Dimitry después de tanto tiempo. Hace tres años mi hermano nos dejó para cumplir su sueño de ser escritor. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado a Francia su nombre ya era conocido por toda Europa, y eso nos alegró mucho a mí y a mis padres. Los libros que sacó eran increíbles, tenían la misma trama y estaban conectados por un mismo personaje, una entrometida chica de unos 15 años que sin querer se había visto ligada a una ola de crímenes que envolvían a Inglaterra. La chica, cuyo nombre era Melissa , era una adolescente algo torpe y muy curiosa que estaba basada en un personaje de la vida real quien era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor del escritor, es decir yo. El último libro que publicó daba fin a las aventuras de Melissa y a toda la serie, pero lo extraño no era eso, si no la última pagina en la cual había una nota desconcertante en donde anunciaba su retiro y a los 3 meses de haberlo publicado Dimitry desapareció. Vine a Francia en busca de respuestas ¿Por qué había dado fin a la carrera que tanto amaba? Mi familia y yo no hemos tenido noticias de mi hermano durante casi medio año y estoy empezando a preocuparme. Mi propósito aquí es descubrir que fue lo que pasó y no importa si tengo que transformarme me Melissa para averiguarlo.

-Aquí es señorita, el instituto Sweet Amoris-dijo el taxista bienvenida a Francia.

-Gracias- Salgo del auto y me dirijo a la entrada- Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti, hermano.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- miró algo molesto el chico pelirrojo- Hasta donde yo sé soy hijo único.

-Lo siento estaba hablando sol… -Espera, esa voz- ¿Castiel?

-¿Annie?- Añadió algo desconcertado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine en busca de Dimitry- su mirada se nubló- ¿Por casualidad no lo has visto?

-¿Dimitry? ¿En Sweet Amoris? Estás loca

-No mientas, tú fuiste el que le dijo que había una vacante de profesor aquí y es por eso que…- Vacilé un poco- ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde está?

-Es cierto que Dimitry trabajó aquí una temporada, pero ya no más. Deja de perder tu tiempo.

-Sé que estás ocultándome algo, somos amigos desde hace años ¿No puedes darme aunque sea una pista?

-Deja de meter tus narices en lo que no te incumbe.

-¿Ni siquiera una pequeñita?

-Basta An, no lo he visto desde ese día…- Castiel miró a todos lados antes de continuar- Será mejor que no vayas por ahí diciendo que eres su hermana ¿Entendido? Mejor ve a casa a jugar con tus muñecas.

-No me trates como a una niña, tenemos la misma edad.

-Pues eso no es lo que dice tu estatura, ni tu delantera- Dijo Castiel con un tono burlón- El destino no te ha favorecido en nada. Nos vemos después Annie, recuerda lo que dije, no te metas donde no te llaman tabla.

-¡Te detesto!

Cuando éramos niños, Castiel, Dimitry y yo siempre jugábamos juntos, pero gracias al trabajo de los padres de Castiel, tuvo que mudarse. Él se fue hace mucho y la verdad es que estoy feliz volver a verlo, aunque parezca lo contrario. Sweet Amoris es un instituto enorme, y por lo que leí todos sus profesores son seleccionados de un grupo muy grande y solo los más capaces pueden enseñar aquí. Sus estudiantes son lo mejor de lo mejor, todos los que han egresado se han vuelto grandes profesionales (No entiendo como Castiel pudo entrar aquí). Encontré toda clase de información en su página de Internet, inclusive la cantidad de estudiantes y maestros que hay, pero no encontré nada sobre Dimitry. Supongo que se les debe haber olvidado, pero aún así me parece muy extraño, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado o algo por el éstilo.

-Disculpa, no puedes vagar por los pasillos a como se te antoje, debo de reportarlo a la directora inmediatamente.

-Espera, no me escapé de clases si es lo que te preocupa – Levanté la vista hacia el chico rubio que me estaba hablando- Soy nueva, postulé hace un tiempo y bueno…

-Oh eres la chica que se transfirió con honores la semana pasada- dijo con una sonrisa – La directora ya me habló de ti, Soy Nathaniel.

-Annie, Mucho gus..

-Ten tu horario, tu clase es en esa aula apresúrate las clases ya comenzaron.

-Gracias Nathaniel, te veo después.

El resto de el día transcurrió de manera tranquila como en mi antiguo instituto, no sé qué tiene de especial y prestigioso, para mí es un instituto con gente normal y profesores normales como cualquier otro. Al terminar las clases iba a ir a la sala de profesores a buscar pistas, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar cierto pelirrojo molesto se acercó a mí para sermonearme nuevamente.

-Eres tan terca y entrometida como Melissa.

-No puedo creerlo, Castiel ¿Sabes leer?

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, ven acompáñame- volteó la mirada hacia un chico- Lysandro tú también vienes.

Castiel me llevó a una especie de sótano que estaba detrás de unas escaleras.

-Dios suéltame me estas lastimando- dije molesta- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Annie debes irte de este instituto, no es un buen lugar para que tu estés aquí

-¿De nuevo estás con eso? Escucha no me iré sin antes saber algo de Dimitry.

-El profesor Dimitry ya no trabaja aquí desde hace mucho,- añadió tranquilo el chico de cabello blanco- Hace un año, cuando volvimos de vacaciones él ya se había ido.

-Eso concuerda con la fecha de su desaparición.

-Lysandro, ella es la hermana de Dimitry…

-Tranquilo Castiel- intenté tranquilizarlo- me inscribí con el apellido de mis padres, los verdaderos. Nadie aparte de ustedes dos sabe que tengo alguna relación con él.

-Señorita Annie, concuerdo esta vez con el bruto de mi amigo- me dio una mirada cálida y reconfortante- Sweet Amoris no es un buen instituto para usted – dirigiéndose a Castiel- Pero me temo que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿De qué están hablando? – confundida me crucé de brazos- ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere decirme lo que está pasado?

-Ann- dijo Castiel con una voz severa- Esto es más serio de lo que piensas.

-Castiel, estás asustándola.

-Lysandro, es muy tarde para arrepentirse- volteó a verme- de todos modos ya está involucrada.

-Bien, ¿Ahora van a explicarme todo?

-Annie, lo que Dimitry escribió, todos los crímenes y asesinatos que sucedieron en sus libros-Tragó saliva antes de continuar- Van a suceder aquí, en Sweet Amoris.

-De que estás…

En eso un recuerdo fugaz de Dimitry vino a mi memoria, él estaba entregándome algo, no sé lo que es, pero recuerdo que estaba usando la misma ropa con la que lo vi por última vez antes de marcharse. Mi vista se nubló, supongo que me desmayé por no haber desayunado hoy, soy una tonta. Siento un olor a perfume de hombre, ¿será Dimitry? No, es un olor diferente huele a chico malo y a tinte barato debe de ser Castiel ¿A dónde me lleva? Supongo que a la enfermería ya que no sabe dónde vivo. No puedo creer que los libros de Dimitry vayan a suceder realmente, es casi imposible, y si fuera cierto… Dios mío, ¿En que estás metido hermano?

_Castiel pov_

_Flash Back~_

-Lo que oíste Castiel, voy a dejarlo.

-Que estás diciendo, idiota- miré incrédulo a Dimitry- Ambos sabemos lo que te costó llegar hasta aquí y tú vas a abandonarlo todo así nada más ¿Cómo crees que va a sentirse ella?

-Justamente por ella debo de hacerlo, cuando publique mi último libro se acabó- Tomó un sobre y me lo dio- Ábrelo.

Abrí el sobre y el contenido era algo aterrador.

-Esto es..- mi voz se cortó antes de decir nada-.

-Quiero que lo guardes contigo, debes dárselo a ella cuando sea el momento- añadió Dimitry- Sabiendo cómo es nuestra "Melissa" estará aquí cuando menos te lo imagines- se dirigió a su estudio- cuídala por mí, Castiel…

Fin del Flash back~

-Castiel- La voz de Annie me despertó de mi trance- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tonta tabla de planchar, estás en mi casa-dije intentando distraerla- pesas más de lo que aparentas.

-Oye! No estoy gorda ¿o sí? –La mirada de Annie estaba fija en una foto sobre mi cómoda- Tal vez debí desayunar hoy…

-¿Tal vez? Eres un dolor de cabeza, vamos a comer algo.

-No puedo creerlo, Castiel ¿Estas siendo amable?-dijo en un tono burlón- Esto es nuevo.

-Si no te mueves en este instante pagas tu- añadí mientras me dirigía a la puerta- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Señor, si señor- Me regaló una sonrisa y en un segundo ya estábamos fuera-.

* * *

**Woosh se que fue un poco (Muy) corto pero estoy tan nerviosa ;-; jamás había estado nerviosa por algo, pero publicar mi historia tan repentinamente es.. es .. Genial x.x **

**Quiero agradecer a Sandy la amiga psicópata que me obligó a subir :) y a ustedes quienes van a leer mi Fic ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo de muchos que habrán en el futuro... Muchos dulces de limón para ustedes ( si, me gustan los caramelos de limón (8))**

**Nota mental: para el próximo capitulo deben de haber 2500 palabras o más :S**

**Los jamón **

**Yuna Mics~**


	2. Capítulo 2

Día 2 

Dimitry me regala una mirada risueña y me extiende una caja grande y rectangular que está cerrada con un candado. Debo de estar soñando de nuevo, ya que no puedo distinguir muy bien el rostro de mi hermano, lo único que puedo ver es que articula unas cuantas palabras, las cuales no puedo oír. Intenté acercarme a él, pero un grito del profesor Farres me hizo darme cuenta de que estábamos a mitad de la clase y de que yo estaba a punto de ganarme el reto de la historia.  
En lo que iba preparándome para la humillación de mi vida, Nathaniel, el rubio de ayer, entraba en el aula para dar un aviso importante, por lo que Farres me ignoró por completo. (Nota mental: agradecerle a Nathaniel luego)

-El instituto organizará un encuentro de básquetbol ésta tarde- Dijo dándonos a todos una sonrisa-debe de haber mínimo un equipo por aula.

-¿Los grupos pueden ser mixtos?- Preguntó una chica de ojos celestes y cabello naranja-.

-Sí, dado de que no muchos van a querer participar – Le lanzo una mirada a Castiel- Los equipos pueden ser mixtos. Mucha suerte a todos.

Nathaniel se retiró del aula y los murmullos comenzaron, tal vez ésta sea una buena oportunidad de relacionarme con los demás e identificar a los "personajes" que le darán cuerda a la historia. Si mal no recuerdo, Melissa se vio involucrada después de la competencia nacional de basquetbol, en donde el equipo de su escuela, en este caso aula, le ganaba a todos los demás equipos. Debe de ser una…

-Coincidencia- dijo Lysandro quien estaba sentado delante de mí- Creo que así fue como comenzó todo ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando

-Puedes tutearme Lysandro- Él asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme- Además aun no puedo creer al cien por ciento lo que tú y Castiel dijeron ayer.

-Pues aquí tienes la oportunidad de creerme- Castiel arrastró su asiento a mi lado- Participa y gana el encuentro, si alguien muere tendrás tus pruebas.

-Tu tranquilidad me espanta, además necesito un equipo no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Nos tienes a nosotros Annie- Añadió Lysandro con una sonrisa- Ahora solo te faltan dos personas.

-Un minuto ¿nosotros?, no gracias no me hagan participe de esto.

-No te estamos preguntando Cassy, ahora solo falta encontrar a dos personas que también quieran participar y estaremos completos

La campana sonó y me levante de mi asiento antes de que Castiel pudiera negarse, quizás ellos tengan razón, pero muy dentro de mí deseaba que fuera una coincidencia, una muy extraña coincidencia. Fui al jardín para relajarme un poco, ayer me la pasé toda la noche hablando con Castiel que intentaba convencerme de que me fuera, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido. Lamentablemente alguien ya me había robado la idea, un chico de cabello castaño estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y al parecer estaba leyendo, sin querer ya me había acercado demasiado como para huir así que solo me quedaba hablarle.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

-No, en absoluto.

No parece ser mala persona, me senté en la misma posición que él y caí profundamente dormida. Desperté por los rayos de sol que se posaban en mi cara y es que el piso tampoco es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir, creo haber dormido una hora o más aunque no estoy realmente segura. Abro mis ojos y me levanto de golpe ¿Acabo de saltarme una clase? Demonios, mamá Lysandro va a molestarse ¿qué hago ahora?

-Al fin despiertas - no me había dado cuenta de que él seguía aquí- Es tu segundo día y ya te saltas las clases.

-Mira quién habla sobre saltarse las clases.

-No era mi intención, pero cierta chica tiene el sueño muy pesado y no podía dejarla sola.

-Lo siento – murmuré avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza y abrazaba mis rodillas- Gracias por eso.

-No hay de que, de todos modos no iba a prestar atención – Me sonrió y estiró su mano- Soy Kentin.

-Annie- estreché su mano-.

-Lo sé, estamos en la misma clase.

-Oh no lo sabía… Kentin ¿Te gustaría formar un equipo con nosotros para el encuentro de basquetbol?

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, Lysandro, Castiel y yo. Nos faltan dos personas para llenar el equipo

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré a Iris si también quiere formar parte.

-Eso sería estupendo.

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto, así que Kentin comenzó a hablarme de él. Me contó que hace dos años su padre lo obligó a ir a la escuela militar ya que era un "debilucho". Cuando regresó nadie pudo reconocerlo, ni siquiera los profesores a excepción de uno, Dimitry. Para Kentin, mi hermano era más que un profesor, era un amigo con el que podía confiar todo el tiempo y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, creí que tal vez él sabía algo acerca de Dimitry, pero no fue así. La desaparición de su profesor fue un golpe bajo para Kentin, él dijo que de un día para otro dejó el instituto y se esfumó sin decir nada.

-Lo más extraño de todo - Comentó un poco serio- Es que el día antes de que se fuera, Dimitry dijo "Nos veremos mañana", con la naturalidad de siempre- Hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó- Si él se iba a retirar de la docencia, entonces, ¿Por qué dijo eso si realmente no iba a volver?

-Dimitry odia las despedidas- Dije sin darme cuenta de mi error- Él siempre las ha odiado…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No se supone que lo conocieras

-Yo….

Mi cara se tornó roja completamente, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar algo tan importante? Esos dos van a matarme si se enteran de lo que acabo de decir, no voy a poder salir de esta. Cuando estaba a punto de explicarle mi relación con Dimitry, mi celular sonó de la nada salvándome del apuro. Alabado seas Castiel (Nota mental: agradecer a Castiel también) me has salvado de una grande, le hice un gesto con la mano a Kentin indicándole que lo vería después y entré al instituto.

-Al sótano ahora- Gritó a través de la línea y luego colgó-.

Castiel, todo un amor. ¿Acaso no puede hablarme sin gritar alguna vez? Ni siquiera mis padres me gritan de ese modo, él es la viva prueba de que la falta de sueño vuelve a las personas irritantes. El sótano quedaba al final del pasillo, no era un lugar muy agradable, pero era el único lugar en donde se podía tener "privacidad" por así decirlo.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?

-Yo….. Me dormí en el jardín- dije sin mirarlo- - Ya encontré a alguien más para que se una al equipo.

-Estás loca Annie no podemos confiar en nadie y tú te arriesgas tomando una siesta.

-Lo siento, pero ¡Hey! Ve el lado positivo, acabo de descubrir información valiosa.

Le explique a Castiel lo que descubrí acerca de Kentin y mi hermano, no parecía confiar en Kentin al principio creo que Castiel no puede confiar en nadie más que Lysandro.

-Además, Kentin es…- Hice una pausa al ver que Lysandro entraba al sótano- Hola Lys.

-Hola Annie, por favor continua con lo que ibas a decir.

-Verán, Kentin era un pequeño "nerd debilucho" como le dice Castiel- Esperé a que dijeran algo pero solo se quedaron en silencio observando- Su padre quien es dueño de una escuela militar lo obligó a irse para ser un "Hombre"

-Annie ve al grano ¿Quieres?- Reclamó Castiel- no tengo todo el día.

-Eres un… Bueno, como sea, Kentin es Eliot- Ambos me miraron con extrañeza- ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? El cadete Eliot, del libro de Dimitry fue obligado a enlistarse en el ejército por sus abuelos, misma historia diferente situación.

-¿Estás diciendo que él es un personaje de ese maldito libro?

-Castiel, no es solo él, todos nosotros formamos parte de "Escritos de sangre" –Lysandro solo callaba- Tú, Lysandro, tal vez incluso todo el instituto. ¿Por qué crees que esa persona esperó a que yo llegara para comenzar con su juego? Necesitaba que yo llegara a Francia para que Melissa metiera sus narices y así…

-Comenzar a darle vida a la historia- Espetó Lysandro- Eres… Brillante Annie, ya veo porque eres la protagonista de esto.

-Lysandro no hagas eso me estás asustando.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Terminar la oración que yo estaba diciendo, es escalofriante- Le sonreí, pero luego aparte la vista-Tu leíste los libros, lo sabes ¿no?

-¿Saber qué cosa?- Preguntó Castiel sin saber de lo que estaba hablando-.

-Melissa- Tragué saliva antes de continuar- Ella muere en el último libro.

El timbre sonó y entramos a clases, nadie dijo nada al respecto y el día transcurrió de forma lenta. Kentin e Iris se unieron al equipo, solo falta que ganemos para comprobar si todo lo que estamos pensando es cierto, tengo miedo. Todo es tan confuso ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer algo así? No lo entiendo. ¿A caso Dimitry está involucrado en esta especie de broma? Sweet Amoris pronto estará envuelto en un mar se sangre, y solo nosotros podemos pararlo. En estos momentos, no sabemos en quien confiar, ¿Podré confiar en Castiel y Lysandro? Tengo miedo de que algo les pase a mis amigos, pero lo que más me da miedo es quedarme sola y ver como mis amigos mueren uno a uno.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Pooooooooooof :3 Hola hola, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer, nada me hace más feliz que recibir sus comentarios ;-; El capitulo anterior tuve que subirlo rapidísimo, ya que tenía que viajar y bueno olvidé editar y escribirles algo Etc.. etc... :c mil perdones, Bueno les dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

Día 2, parte dos.

Estamos a unas horas de que comience el encuentro, las ultimas clases se suspendieron para que los equipos pudieran organizarse y practicar un poco. Kentin e Iris son personas agradables y parece que ambos lograron simpatizarles a Castiel más de lo que yo esperaba. Practicamos por una hora más o menos, hasta que decidimos tomar un descanso para que los demás equipos practicasen también. Sentada en lo alto de las galerías, había una chica pequeña y delgada que sostenía un gran bloc de dibujo y había una tranquilidad en su rostro, como si dibujar fuera lo único que importara en el mundo. Subí hasta donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado, más bien en frente, ya que ella estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas en donde tenía apoyado su bloc. La chica me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y luego volvió a su trabajo.

-Hola-Dije deseando que no se molestara por interrumpirla-¿Qué estas dibujando?

- El ambiente está realmente agradable hoy, me dieron ganas de dibujar mientras Kim entrena.

-¿Kim?, ¿Es tu amiga?

Tardó un momento en contestar, hasta que por fin asintió.

-Nos conocemos desde pequeñas- Levantó la vista y me extendió su mano- Soy Violetta.

-Annie- estreché su mano- ¿No participaras en el torneo?

-No, el deporte no es lo mío. Prefiero quedarme en las gradas apoyando a mis amigos.

-Ah, ya veo…

El silencio nos invadió, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrada en su mundo era agradable ver que le gustara tanto dibujar. Su voz era dulce, parecía una chica reservada al principio, pero creo que la verdad es que es tímida. Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía sentada frente a ella, al parecer no le gustaba que vieran sus obras antes de terminarlas, de pronto se detuvo y me sonrió nuevamente. Ya había terminado.

-¿Quieres ver?- preguntó nerviosa- Digo, ¿Te gustaría ver mi dibujo?

Asentí y Violetta me lo tendió. Su dibujo era hermoso, cada detalle, cada trazo parecía hecho por un profesional. Lo que más me impresionó fue la persona a quien Violetta había dibujado.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Violetta es impresionante!

-Siento haberte dibujado sin tu permiso, Yo… solo quise dibujarte de la nada, no pienses que te estoy acosando ni nada de eso es solo que…

-Tranquila, es un honor ser dibujada por ti.

-Ten- Separó la hoja de las demás y me la entregó- Me gustaría que te lo quedaras, y también, podríamos ser amigas, si tú quieres…

- Creí que ya lo éramos- Violetta sonrió, como si fuera una niña con un dulce- Vamos, te invito un helado.

Pasamos las últimas dos horas juntas conversando de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente, es tan genial tener una amiga con la que hablar tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme de asesinatos y esas cosas. Violetta es una persona muy tierna y despistada, ella está en la luna la mayoría del tiempo y no es muy fácil saber lo que piensa.

-Violetta- me paré en seco- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante

-Dime, ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con que tú seas artista?

Violetta me miró extrañada, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le preguntara eso. No sabía lo que iba a pasar después de escuchar su respuesta, pero tenía que intentarlo solo una palabra era suficiente.

-No- El pecho se me apretó- Mi padre no está de acuerdo, y mi madre es muy voluble a las decisiones que él toma.

No podía articular palabra alguna, era como si mi lengua estuviera siendo arrastrada por mi garganta.

-Lamento haber preguntado- dije al fin- no quería entrometerme así.

-No, al contrario, eres la primera persona con la que hablo de esto. Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima.

-Violetta… promete vas a animarnos en el partido ¿sí? Me sentiría bien si hay una amiga animándome.

-Claro- Dijo sonriente- estaré ahí hasta que terminen de jugar.

Fuimos al gimnasio ya que la competencia estaba a punto de empezar. Nadie sabe cuál es el motivo de todo esto, ¿Por qué hacer una competencia de basquetbol de la nada? Y lo más extraño es de que avisen el mismo día del encuentro, no entiendo nada. Intento liberar mi mente un poco y disimular frente a los demás, lamentablemente soy muy mala actriz.

-¿Annie, te sucede algo?- Lysandro se sentó a mi lado mientras Castiel y Kentin discutían por no sé qué cosa- Si algo te molesta, siéntete en libertad de hablar conmigo.

-¿y prometes no decírselo a Castiel?

-No iba a decírselo de todos modos, ¿Y bien?

- Conocí a una chica llamada Violetta, ella…creo que ella puede ser Verónica.

-¿Te refieres a Daniel?

-Son la misma persona Lys, recuerda Daniel era el nombre que ocupaba para publicar sus obras. Las mujeres de ese entonces no eran tomadas en cuenta y tuvo que hacerse pasar por un hombre.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Violetta es Verónica? Hay muchos estudiantes aficionados al arte aquí en Sweet Amoris…

-No lo sé, una corazonada supongo.

-Vamos Annie, no te preocupes recuerda que tú lo dijiste, todos nosotros formamos parte de esto.

-Tienes razón, es solo que… tengo miedo de que algo les pase y no poder hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, si mal no recuerdo Verónica no está en peligro hasta el capítulo 4, tendremos suerte si logramos descubrir al causante de todo antes de que "eso" ocurra.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Lysandro, Annie nos toca- Castiel nos llamó y tuvimos que ir a jugar.

Jugar contra todos los equipos es agotador, estamos en la final entre nuestro equipo y el equipo de Nathaniel. No sabía que él jugaba, al contrario, pensé que por ser el delegado sería menos "atlético", pero creo que me equivoqué. Castiel está de los nervios, estamos empatados y solo quedan 5 minutos de juego. Kim, la amiga de Violetta es una gran jugadora, ella y Nathaniel no dejan siquiera que nos movamos, esto se está haciendo complicado. Kentin le quitó el balón a Kim, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta encestó dándonos la delantera, pero aún había algo de tiempo para que el otro equipo atacara. Nathaniel, nos pasó de largo, evadió a Iris y estaba a punto de hacer un empate, pero accidentalmente resbaló y el tiro salió mal. Fin del partido.  
Inconscientemente salté de alegría y abracé a Castiel y a Kentin al mismo tiempo ¿Feliz, por ganar? No debería de estar feliz, pero no puedo evitarlo soy muy competitiva.

-Hey, pequeña- Kim me extendió su mano y yo la estreché- Buen partido, diste una dura pelea.

-Igualmente, eres realmente asombrosa Kim.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ah, eso, Violetta me lo dijo.

-¿Violetta? Debí imaginarlo. Bueno, debo de ir a buscarla nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Iris y yo fuimos a los vestidores, pero algo no andaba bien. Sobre mi mochila había un sobre un tanto desconcertante. Con miedo, abrí el sobre. El estómago me dolía y mis manos temblaban dentro de el sobre mi peor pesadilla estaba reviviendo. Tiré el sobre sobre Iris y salí corriendo, al voltear pude ver que Iris le entregaba el sobre a Lysandro quien a su vez llamó a Castiel y Kentin y todos corrieron tras de mí.  
No puede ser, no puede ser tiene que ser una broma… una maldita broma... Demonios, ¿Dónde estás?

-Annie! – Castiel gritaba y yo apenas podía escucharle- Detente.

No hice caso, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento que ni Castiel ni nadie podría detenerme. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse por el cansancio no podía más he recorrido todo el instituto y ni rastros. He perdido de vista a todo el mundo y me encuentro caminando sola por el pasillo. Alguien una vez dijo que si vuelves a pasar por un lugar nuevamente encuentras cosas que no habías visto antes. La puerta del aula B estaba entre cerrada, la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba un poco el pasillo. Sentí que Castiel y los demás se estaban incorporando tras de mi pero no les presté atención, me armé de valor y empujé la puerta. Pude oír un grito a mis espaldas, que pensándolo bien, creo era de Iris. Los escritorios estaban en un círculo y rodeaban a una silla que estaba en el centro. Me acerqué intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo, muy dentro de mí aún deseaba que fuera un sueño, una alucinación o ambos, pero como dije anteriormente, tengo muy mala suerte. En medio del aula, un cuerpo inerte yacía sobre la silla, el cuerpo estaba volteado, sus piernas estaban en la cabecera de ésta y su espalda sobre donde naturalmente uno debe sentarse. Sus manos estaban atadas a las patas de la silla, tenía cortes por todos lados, incluyendo el cuello, el que al parecer era más profundo que los demás. El piso estaba lleno de vidrios por todos lados, era casi imposible caminar por el lugar, pero de todos modos continué avanzando. Caí de rodillas frente a ella cortándome con algunos trozos las rodillas. Intenté no llorar, Violetta se había involucrado en todo esto por mi culpa, Violetta estaba muerta por mi culpa.

-Annie- Sentí la Voz de Kentin a mis espaldas- debemos de salir de aquí, Lysandro ya llamó a la policía.

-No… No podemos dejarla así – Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas- Por mi culpa… por volverse mi amiga… Violetta está…

Intenté tomar su mano pero Kentin me detuvo, es cierto, si yo la tocaba contaminaría la escena de el crimen, pero de todos modos lo hice. Su mano estaba tan fría que era imposible de compararlo con otra cosa. Kentin me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a fuera. Castiel tenía sobre la espalda a Iris, al parecer se había desmallado después de ver tal escena. Al salir, Kentin se sentó en una banca y el silenció inundó el lugar.

-En el sobre…- susurré a Kentin- Había un mechón de cabello de ella…

-Lo sé, Iris nos lo mostró.

-No es todo, había una carta también.

-¿Una carta?

-En ella alguien ponía "Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris Melissa", ¿Irónico no? Mi segundo día aquí y ya murió alguien.

-No es tu culpa, no puedes culparte por así- Aún estaba en los brazos de Kentin- Nadie podía prevenirlo.

-Te equivocas- Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y hundí mi rostro su pecho- Si podíamos prevenirlo…

-A tu hermano no le gustaría verte así.

-¿De que estas…?

-Dimitry me habló de ti, eras como su ángel…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que entraste al aula en tu primer día, él dijo que algún día te conocería y me pidió que te cuidara.

-Kentin… Tú también estás en peligro.

-Castiel y Lysandro me pusieron al corriente de la situación, no te preocupes ahora descansa un poco.

El sonido de patrullas policíacas se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Tenemos que quedarnos a testificar y no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar, ni si quiera sé si soy capaz de hablar por ahora. Yo solo quiero irme a casa, irme a casa y volver mañana y que todo esto haya sido solo un sueño, que el profesor Farres me despierte en medio de su clase y me reproche por haberme dormido, y por otro lado no quiero quedarme sola siento que mi casa estará más solitaria esta noche.

-Tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola- Kentin fingió una sonrisa- Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa de mis padres…

- ¿e involucrarlos a ellos también?, ni de broma.

-Dimitry no conocía a mis padres, ellos están a salvo ¿no?

-Eso creo…

-Anda, duerme un poco. Castiel, Lysandro y yo estamos aquí contigo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Cerré mis ojos intentando hacerle caso a Kentin. Mis ojos se sienten pesados, pero no quiero dormir, estoy segura que a partir de hoy solo tendré pesadillas…

* * *

**SIIIII ;-; LO HICE, SOY CRUEL.**

**No pude resistirlo :c me dolió en el alma, pero bueno la vida sigue ¿Que les pareció? Simplemente a mi no me gustó mucho la forma en como Murió Violetita, pero no quise cambiarla pues porque ¿No? ... Cuando comencé a escribir este Fic, soñé que violetita moría de esa forma y me dije a mi misma : "Misma, es una señal!" así que lo dejé así. Les prometo que la próxima vez que asesine a alguien será más cruel ;-; y causará sensaciones en su cuerpo difíciles de entender, y no, no hablo de la pubertad ;)**

**...**

**Intentaré Actualizar cada semana, los Viernes,_(si lo sé Hoy es domingo xD pero no importa)_ si no lo hago (como pasó esta semana) lo subiré sábado o domingo, pero no me retrasaré más que eso. Espero que les haya gustado, y tengo pensado emmm darle un poco más de corazoncitos al asunto (si saben a lo que me refiero e.e) Bueno bueno me motivé escribiendo ****aquí..**

**Los Jamono ^^**

**Yuna Mics~**


End file.
